battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoko Bima
is a woman hired by Maruki Baumburg to pose as Yoko's mother, in order to keep the young girl under custody. Although fake, she seems to grow a strong bond and genuinely care for Yoko's well-being, and is as close to a real mother as Yoko ever had in her childhood. Appearance Kyoko Bima is a woman who could easily pass as Yoko's real mother in terms of looks. She wears her hair in a messy bun, which she covers with a knit shawl while in public, and appears to wear what is possibly a hanbok-inspired garment. History Kyoko was an ordinary woman from a shanty town at the base of a Martian saule, and lived a mediocre life avoiding standing out. In her younger days she was married with a child, but for unexplained reason her husband and child later died. In grieving she had given up hope about life and surrendered to fate, until Marquis Maruki chose her for his conspiracy against Queen Kagura. Plot When Dr. Finch brings Yoko and Erica to Curie Stadt, Kyoko contacts them via the mayor and claims to be Yoko's mother. She makes up a story about Yoko having to undergo cyborgization shortly after birth due to illness, and she losing track of Yoko after being injured from a hospital bombing. She claims to be related to the Baumburg family, and after citing Yoko's scarf as proof, convinces Finch to leave Yoko in her care, much to Erica's dismay. Over the next few years, Kyoko is responsible for watching Yoko in the Baumburg mansion in Sklodowska. However, she is moved by Yoko's cute, naive innocence and gradually develops a maternal bond, leading to her being physically beaten and threatened when she objects to Marquis Maruki's rough handling of Yoko. When Baron Muster arrives at the Baumburg house to discuss over their plan to overthrow Kagura, Erica finds and reunites with Yoko. Kyoko hugs both girl affectionately, promising to be mother to them both. While playing hide-and-seek with Yoko, Erica drags Kyoko into a private conversation and exposes her false identity. Kyoko begs Erica not to tell Yoko, and agrees to obey everything Erica tells her to do. Erica then reveals that Muster and Maruki plans to have both Kyoko and Yoko killed after their plan succeeds, and tells them to escape. She then leads them to two bounty hunters, Das and Rocco, who she has paid to escort them to safety. The group flees the mansion, with Maruki's men in hot pursuit. After Das and Rocco are both killed, Erica figures that the only chance of Yoko and her surviving is to have Kyoko being the fall person. Pretending to be intimate, Erica stabs Kyoko in the heart, much to Yoko's shock. However before she succumbs to the injury, she claims that despite what Erica has done, she really loved both girls. Later Muster notices that the knife wound is not self-inflicted and immediately suspects Erica, but says nothing instead. When Muster and Maruki's convoy leave, Kyoko's dead body is left unburied in the snow, with Yoko tearfully rebuffing Erica's taunt that Kyoko is an impostor.Category:Females Category:GUNNM: Mars Chronicle characters Category:Dornburg family